Guerra de Sexos
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Guerra de Sexos Hola! Bienvenidos, al primer concurso de guerra de Sexos. Que se llevaba a cabo, aquí en el santuario de Atena, diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría. El cual se desarrollara en el reconstruido coliseo. Un concurso, patrocinado por Chocomani, alócate de sabor…-anuncia entusiasmada, la narradora de juegos a la cámara-


**Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Personajes que no aparezcan en el anime o manga son de mi propiedad, es decir, nada de nada con Saint Seiya.**

**Guerra de Sexos**

Hola! Bienvenidos, al primer concurso de guerra de Sexos. Que se llevaba a cabo, aquí en el santuario de Atena, diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría. El cual se desarrollara en el reconstruido coliseo. Un concurso, patrocinado por Chocomani, alócate de sabor…-anuncia entusiasmada, la narradora de juegos a la cámara-

Compañera, no crees que es mejor hacer un recuento para que la gente entienda a qué va esto?-pregunta el narrador que estaba sentado junto-

Tienes razón mi buen amigo, hagamos un recuento de lo que ocurrió en este lugar, para entender mejor las cosas y así el público entienda el porqué de este concurso…-

**Inicio del recuento**

**Dos semanas atrás…Santuario de Atena, casa patriarcal. Durante el viaje perdido de los dorados…**

No, no es justo…-Shaina, miraba molesta a sus demás compañeras-díganme, que corona tienen ellos, eh?...-pregunto a las demás

Son los de mayor rango y…-una empezó a decir, pero callo de golpe al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigió la cobra-

NADA!, nosotras también somos guerreras de Atena, también pelemos por ella, y por ende también merecemos unas vacaciones…-expuso, a lo que la gran mayoría de amazona, compañeras estaban de acuerdo-

Que propones, Shaina?-pregunto Marín, que miraba desde lo alto de una roca a la cobra y demás-

Si, que propones?!-dijeron a coro las amazonas-

Pedirle a la diosa unas vacaciones…-fue la respuesta de la cobra-

Crees que nos las de?-pregunto Geits, que estaba sentada en un pilar derruido-

Porque no?...desde que sus altezas, los dorados se fueron a solo dios sabe donde, nosotras nos tenemos que hacer cargo de sus horas de guardia, por que los de plata y bronce son unos…-refunfuño la cobra con el puño en alto-

Shaina, tiene razón, merecemos unas vacaciones…-apoyaron las amazonas-

Esta decidido entonces…-Marín, se dejo caer desde la roca, cayendo de manera elegante frente las demás-Vámonos…-anuncio, haciendo que el grupo de Amazona, se pusiera en marcha rumbo doce casa, con destino final, los aposentos de Atena-ya veras Aioria, gato pulgoso, miserable, me las vas a pagar el que me hayas dejado así, sin mas…-refunfuño el águila, recordando al león dorado, que había osado irse de viaje, sin el mas mínimo detalle de avisarle-

…Santuario de Atena, templo principal, parte privada…

Jamás pensé que…?-Saori, miraba sorprendida la revista de chismes y novedades, mientras se llevaba una uva a la boca-…mmmm….que suerte…ya quisiera yo…casarme con…tiene pepa…-saco la pepita de la uva de la boca y la miro, como si esta fuera la cosa mas asombrosa del mundo-…Mark Goldberg…-suspiro el nombre de su amor platónico-…

Señorita, señorita…-un soldado, llamo a la puerta, sacando así a la diosa de su letargo-

Que deseas, creí haber dicho que quería que me dejaran en paz…-le grito desde el interior de la habitación, sin siquiera dejar su cómoda postura, la cual era estar desparramada en la cama-

Lo se, pero un grupo de amazonas, solicita hablar con usted…-explico con temor el soldado- de manera urgente…-agrego al no tener respuesta-

Ush!…ya voy, ya voy…dile que se esperen unos cinco, que ya salgo…-contesto después de un rato-cuando estaba en la mejor parte…-pensó para si, antes de ponerse de pie, arreglarse, tomar a Nike, que estaba tirada en un rincón, bostezar, llevarse una uva mas a la boca y salir-

…Templo principal, salón del trono…

Me llamaban…-Saori, aparición con una paciencia y pereza que te contagiaba-ah…-bostezo de manera exagerada-

Si, diosa Atena…-todas hicieron una reverencia-

Al grano, chicas, que tengo otras cosas que hacer…-pidió, mientras subía con una paciencia por de mas desesperante, los escalones y situarse en el trono-

Bueno, nosotras las amazonas de plata, veníamos a solicitar que…-Shaina, tomo la palabra como líder de las amazonas- se haga justicia-

Justicia? De que o qué?-pregunto despreocupada-

Pues…señorita, como ve todas nosotras la servimos como se nos solicita y mas aun todavía de lo que se no pide, exigiéndonos al máximo y…senos hace injusto, que seamos las únicas de toda su orden, que no tengamos vacaciones-termino de hablar, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de la diosa y apoyo de las demás-

Haber, me están pidiendo que les de vacaciones?-la gran diosa de la justicia y la sabiduría (nótese el sarcasmo), pregunto para no perder la costumbre lo obvio-

A si es…-respondió esta vez, otra amazona-somos caballeros al igual que los demás, y es obvio que merecemos el mismo trato, no?-

Miren, chicas, por mi…se los doy, pero la verdad, el que maneja todo eso es Shion y como ven, anda perdido…-respondió, quitándose así la responsabilidad-

Pero usted, es la diosa, usted, manda y si usted se lo dice, es mas que seguro que él nos dará una vacaciones…-

Delfín, tiene razón…usted tiene mayor autoridad-apoyo otra-por eso se lo solicitamos a usted…-

Tienen razón…-Saori, se puso a pensar (Milagro!) en lo dicho por sus amazonas-bien, esta decidido, tienen sus vacaciones, lindas…-autorizo, pero lo inesperado paso-

Atena!-un coro de voces, hicieron que el grupo de mujeres girase para ver a un grupo de hombres, que más de una agradeció llevar la mascar y no se notara la baba, que se les caía. Y es que los muy lindos, se aparecieron de la nada, y lo peor que solo llevaban ropa de baño y… (Baba por parte de la autora, con solo imaginárselos) el bronceado que llevaban… (Mas baba…)-

Emmm…-hasta la diosa estaba que echaba baba (y quien no?)-decía…que, vayan de vacaciones, que por mi no hay problema…-termino de decir saliendo y sacando de trance, en el que les habían sumergido los doraditos-

Gracias!-celebraron las amazonas, por lograr su objetivo-

Que gracias ni que ocho cuartos…-Shion de tuvo la celebración del grupo de amazonas, que inmediatamente giraron a grupo de dorados-el único que puede dar ese permiso soy yo…-anuncio para molestia de las mujeres-

Pero…-estaban por refutarle, cunado les corto-

Son menores de edad y sin una autorización de su apoderado, que soy yo…no pueden salir, ni a la esquina…-expreso para desconcierto y molestia de las amazonas-

Pero, pero…-

Nada de peros…-hablo, mientras pasaba junto a ellas evitando mirarlas, las cuales eran de completa furia aunque las mascaras las ocultaban-

Ellos también son menores de edad…-expreso una con molestia al ver a los de bronce asomarse- y usted les dio permiso, porque no nos lo da?-reclamo

Porqué ellos fueron con mayores de edad para cuidarlos-

Yo también lo soy, tengo 19, casi 20 puedo ir como "cuidadora"-expreso una

Yo tengo 18 también soy mayor de edad- agrego otra-

Y nosotras!-exclamaron dos voces más-

Aun son menores…no pasan de los 21-Shion, las miro con superioridad-

Entonces, por qué…?-Shaina, lo miro de manera endemoniada, pero se contuvo las ganas de ahorcarlo-mejor díganos que no nos quiere dejar y ya…nos evitamos esto…-

Muy bien…no las voy a dejar salir-

Porque?!-gritaron frustradas y molestas todas las mujeres-

Porqué…-Shion, no tenia escusa-ellos son hombres y ustedes mujeres…-si, esa escusa había sido una estupidez, pero fue lo que primero que le vino a la mente-

Que?!-Saori, se unió a las amazonas-

Que tienen, ellos que nosotras no, eh?-pregunto una molesta Saori, mientras apuntaba a todos los dorados y de bronce, que ya estaba vestidos de manera decente (que mala suerte…), y solo ellos saben como se cambiaron tan rápido-

En verdad, quiere que se lo diga…-Shion, le miro de manera interrogativa y con una expresión de decir es obvio, no?-somos mas fuertes, nos sabemos cuidar solos…somos caballerosos, educados… -empezó a decir y los demás chicos asentían-

Jajaja…-todas empezaron a reír- que se saben cuidar?, ay por favor…si fuera así, no hubiera tanto idiota en la enfermería…-se burlo una-

Que idiotas?!-Milo, le miro molesto-

Tú, y los demás quienes mas…?-

Te la estas buscando…-

Ahí van los caballerosos-Shaina, le miro de manera burlona-por favor, quien en su sano juicio va a creer que este neandertal es caballeroso y educado…-

Si hubiera damas, lo seriamos…-DM, dijo de manera despreocupada-

Así no hubiese una dama, como tú lo dices, caballero es caballero hasta con una bestia…-le dijo otra-

Ella tiene razón-apoyo Shun, ganándose una mira de molestia de todos-es verdad…

Shun, eres un amor…-gritaron a coro las amazonas-

Silencio!-mando callar Saori, a todos los presentes, que seguían en sus discusiones, unos defendiendo su genero, otro que apoyaban a ambos géneros y otro que mejor no decían nada- me decepciona ver a mis caballeros y amazonas en esta situación, creyéndose superiores unos a los otros, no sabiendo que las mujeres somos mejores…-dijo para molestia de los hombres- ya…a callar!-ordeno al escuchar a los reclamos de los dorados y de bronce-haremos algo…-

**Fin de recuento…**

Y así fue como llegamos aquí…en este sagrado lugar, el cual solo era conocido por pocos, ahora es el centro de los juegos del evento Guerra de Sexos, en el cual se enfrentaran las amazonas y otras contra los caballeros dorados y de bronce, y así demostraran que sexo es el mejor! Aunque claro, ya todas sabemos, que las mujeres lo somos!-grita de emoción la narradora-

Jajaja…en eso es algo que voy a discrepar contigo, compañera, pues es obvio y sabido que los hombres somos mejores!-contradijo el otro narrador-

Obviemos ese comentario y pasemos a presentar a los jueces!-dijo la narradora, al momento de que la cámara enfoca a los 6 miembros del jurado, que ocupaban una mesa larga y cada uno tenia al frente un micrófono y estaban en un palco, del coliseo-buenos días tengan ustedes sus ilustres jueces…-saludo educada y efusiva-

Buen día…-saludaron los seis-

Como pueden observar, el jurado consta de seis miembros, los cuales juzgaran, valga la redundancia la validez de cada juego, así como el ganador de cada enfrentamiento-agrego, mientras la cámara grababa a los jueces- para evitar malos entendidos y comentarios, se ha invitado a personas externas, las cuales no tengan nada que ver con el santuario, directamente.-

Ya dejémonos de tanta palabrería y presentémoslos…- tomo la palabra el narrador-él es el dios del sol, de la poesía, la profecía…-se escuchan tambores- él es Apolo!-el nombrado, se puso de pie, dejando ver su esmoquin de un pulcro blanco en su totalidad-muchas gracias…-agradeció al dios que tomo asiento-él es dios de los mares y terremotos él es…-otro sonido de tambores- Poseidón o mejor conocido como Julián Solo!-el nombrado imito a su sobrino, este vestía un esmoquin de color azul casi negro- muchas gracias…-dijo al ver que Julián seguía y le seguía a la cámara- pasemos al tercer juez…él es dios de los muertos, dios del inframundo él es…-otra vez lo tambores- Hades!-el dios al igual que los otros tres se puso de pie, dejando ver que llevaba un esmoquin de color negro, también es su totalidad-gracias a los tres jueces…ahora le doy pase a mi compañera la cual anunciara a las tres jueces que faltan-la cámara deja de enfocar a los tres dioses y pasa a enfocar a tres damas-

Hasta que era hora…- la narradora, mira mal a su compañero que la ignora-el reconstruido coliseo esta que rebasa de gente, y los palcos de igual manera. Pero pasemos a presentar a nuestras juezas, las cuales estoy segura harán un gran trabajo…-la cámara que paso a enfocar a todo el publico asistente al coliseo pasa a enfocar a las tres mujeres-la diosa de la caza y la luna, Artemisa!-anuncio a la diosa, que vestía un lindo vestido de color blanco que hacia juego con el de su hermano- se nota que son gemelos…-comento la narradora-buen día preciosa!-saludo a la diosa-

Buen día-saludo de igual manera-

Viene de las tierras heladas y no, no me refiero a Siberia, me refiero a Asgard, Hilada de Polaris, la representante en la tierra de Odín, como estas linda?-la cámara paso a enfocar a la mencionada, que llevaba puesto un vestido celeste claro-

Bien, gracias…-Hilda, sonrió a la cámara-

Y por ultimo pero no por ello menos importante, la hermosa diosa de la primavera, Perséfone!-la cámara enfoca una linda joven de cabellos negros, ojos verdes claros y piel nívea que vestía un lindo vestido negro-con razón Hades, no te quiere dejar ir…-cometo la narradora-si eres relinda!-

Gracias…-la diosa de la primavera se sonrojo-

De nada y ahí vemos a los seis jueces!-la Cámara enfoca a los seis dioses que saludan a la cámara-ahora pasemos a ver a los concursantes…-la cámara pasa a enfocar a los dorados y amazonas- pero que bien se ven, se nota que están preparados…o qué opinas tú?-pregunta a su compañero-

Tengo que darte la razón, compañera. Se nota que están dispuestos a ganar, pero vamos a presentarlos, por si hay personas que no los conocen…-

Tú crees que haya alguien que no los conozca?-pregunto como si fuera un delito no conocerlos-

Claro, aun hay personas…-confirmo con cansancio el narrador-pero dejemos eso y pasemos a presentarlos!-

Vamos!-la cámara que enfocaba a los dos narradores, pasaron a enfocar a los concursantes-

Como pueden observar, el grupo de caballeros, están vestidos de Short y camiseta sin magas y de zapatillas todo de color turquesa…-la narradora describía la forma de vestir de los integrantes varones-buen día con todos…-saludo, llamado la atención de los hombres-soy la narradora, muchos gusto…-se presento ante todos-veo que están preparados para competir y hasta su uniforme se mandaron a ser, haber una vueltita…-pidió a lo que uno de ellos obedeció-que lindo, hasta nombre le pusieron a sus camisetas, bien Milo, cierto?

Así es linda…-contesto el de escorpio con una sonrisa galante-Milo, el caballero de escorpio…-

Oh!Que lindo!Tus ojos hacen juego con el traje!-

Ya lo sabía…-dijo vanidoso el escorpión dorado-

Jajaja…como se nota que la humildad no es lo tuyo, pero bueno eso a mi no me importa yo venia para presentarlos…-la cámara enfoca de una en uno-a que no son lindos?-pregunta hacia la cámara, la cual asiente afirmando-jajaja…bueno, haber me ayudan?-pidió a los que vestían de turquesa, que se formaron-gracias, haber como te llamas?-pregunto a uno de cabellos lilas-

Mu, Caballero de Aries-se presento

Awww!, que lindo!-grita la narradora asustando al pelilila-jeje…disculpa es que siempre me gustaste…-ante esa declaración, el pelilila se esconde tras Alde-no, no soy ninguna acosadora, al contrario…jejeje…mejor sigamos-

Aldebarán de Tauro-

Que grande!-comento la Narradora, mientras la cámara se aleja y la narradora se empieza a medir con Alde-jajaja…en la cintura…jajaja…continuemos-

Saga de Géminis-

Lindo, muy lindo!-grito al ver a Saga y luego a Kanon- siempre tuve una fijación con los gemelos…-agrego al ver la cara de susto de lo gemelos-

Kanon de Géminis o Dragón de mar- se presento el gemelo menor-

Que tentación, que tentación…-dijo la narradora-mejor continuemos, no quiera lanzarme sobre ellos…-pidió a la cámara que le siguió-

Mascara de muerte de Cáncer-

Y por que ese nombre?-

Por un antiguo hobby…-respondió con desinterés-

Mmm…algo me dice que continúe…-susurro la narradora antes de continuar-

Aioria de Leo-

Un león…-Aioria hace una pose de modelo-lindo pero no eres de mi gusto, continuemos-

Shaka de Virgo-

Lindo, muy lindo pero…awww!, yo quiero uno de regalo!-grito haciendo que Shaka casi muera de un infarto-

Docko de Libra-

El viejo…-susurro para la cámara, pero el micrófono había hecho su trabajo-

Cual viejo?-pregunto Docko, con una venita saltona en la frente, la cual creció aun mas cuando sus compañeros no pudieron aguantar la risa-

No nada…a este ya lo vimos, así que saltémonos-dijo al ver a Milo, el cual hizo un mohín de disgusto-

Aioros de Sagitario-

Eres muy parecido a leo, Hermanos?-

Si, soy el hermano mayor-

Ya decía yo que eras lindo…-sonrió al arquero-pero no eres de mi gusto, continuemos-

Shura de Capricornio-

Sin comentarios…-

Oye?-Shura la miro mal-

Que?, no sé que decir de ti, se me acabaron lo comentarios…-expreso de manera sincera- pero ya que…lindo pero muy quejica…-

Camus de Acuario-

La belleza y elegancia Francesa…- la narradora, miraba con dos corazoncitos en los ojos a Camus- encontré al amor!-grita emocionada, para disgusto de Acuario-

Afrodita de Piscis- se presento Afro así sacando a la narradora de su ensoñación-

Oh, tu también eres lindo…-baba, por parte de la narradora-

Gracias…-Afro, le sonrió-

Y así acabamos con el equipo de los hombres, los cuales están para…come chocolate Chocomaní y alócate de sabor-Saco un chocolate y empezó degustarlo-bueno y quien es el capitán?-pregunto al grupo de hombres-

Yo…-Docko, mostro un banda que se la puso en el brazo, que era de color negra y tenia una C en medio-

Oh, bueno, entonces mucha suerte…ahora le doy pase a mi compañero- la cámara pasa a garbar al narrador y al equipo de mujeres, que vestía un short corto, una camiseta tamaño pequeño, zapatillas y todas tenían el cabello amarrado en una cola y toda su vestimenta de color fucsia-

Hola, aquí me encuentro con el grupo de las mujeres, que están para matar…en todo sentido-les sonrió ganándose una mirada de desprecio de todas, pues para ese evento iban si mascara-bueno, mejor las presentamos...-La cámara enfoca a todas, que al igual que los chicos se forman en un fila-

Shaina de Oficus-

Marín de Águila-

Geits de Abismos-

Shopia de Delfín-una joven de cabello rosa largo, de ojos negros y piel pálida, de nacionalidad Francesa-

Valeria de Buril-una joven de cabello azul corto a la altura de los hombros, de ojos marrones y pile bronceada, de nacionalidad Portuguesa-

Vania de Zorro menor-una joven de cabellos negro largo, de ojos verdes, de nacionalidad Alemana-

Alexia de Corona Boreal-una joven de cabello rubio, de ojos celestes y piel nívea, de nacionalidad Rusa-

Gema de Liebre-una joven de cabello verde obscuro, de ojos rubís y piel nívea, de nacionalidad Belga-

Rubí de Jirafa- una joven de cabello rojo obscuro, de ojos verdes y piel nívea, de nacionalidad Belga-

Belén de Ave del Paraíso-una joven de cabellera negra, ojos negros y piel bronceada, de nacionalidad Israelita-

Hane de Paloma-una joven de cabellera negra, ojos marrones obscuros, piel morena, de nacionalidad Griega

Tania de Lince-una joven de cabello castaño, ojos plomos claros, piel nívea, de nacionalidad Peruana-

Como pueden observar, ellas son todas y cada una de las jóvenes que se enfrentaran al equipo de los chicos…-el narrador las conto-un momento ellas son menos…alguien me puede explicar?-

Nuestras compañeras faltan, al igual que faltan en el equipo de hombres…-Shaina que llevaba la banda de capitán, que era de color fucsia con negro, hablo-

Y cuantos integrantes faltan?-la cámara enfoco a la capitán, que estaba haciendo estiramientos-

Seis en nuestro equipo y cinco en los hombres…-explico sin cesar lo que hacía-

Nos podría decir los nombres por favor…-pidió de manera educada y temerosa el narrador, al notar la forma fría en que hablaba Shaina-

Tetis de Sirena, June de Camaleón, Shunrei, Pandora, Fler, Miho- nombro a las que faltaban-

Pero ellas no son propiamente de la orden de Atena?-el narrador estaba confundido-

Sí, pero como ves somos menos, sería injusto que nos enfrentemos así…-tomo la palabra Marín-

Entiendo…bueno, señoritas que tengan suerte…-deseo el narrador-volvemos contigo compañera-anunció y otra vez la cámara cambiaba de lugar-

Hola de nuevo, me acabo de enterar que faltaban miembros en este equipo…-la narradora hizo un gesto a lo que faltaba presentar-ellos son Shun de Andrómeda, Ikki de Fénix, Shiryu de Dragón, Hyoga de Cisne y Seiya de Pegaso…-la cámara en foco a los nombrados que iban vestidos igual que los dorados-sin más y conociendo a todos los miembros, nos regresamos a nuestro palco-

…unos minutos sin trasmisión…

Y estamos de regreso con ustedes, señores, señoras y jóvenes en general…-la cámara en foca desde lo alto todo el coliseo-como podemos ver las pruebas están siendo preparadas, ya en este momento…pero déjeme decirle que para que esto sea más equitativo, la diosa Atena y el patriarca Shion, han preparado pruebas para que ambos géneros tengan oportunidad y no hay desventaja alguna, verdad amigo?-le cedió la palabra al otro narrador

Como lo dijo mi compañera estas pruebas están preparadas para que demuestres todas su habilidades…cocina, destreza física, mental y mas, así demostraremos que sexo es más fuerte…aunque es obvio, nosotros los hombres somos los mejores!-

Jajaja…eso es algo de lo que vas a tener que retractarte, compañero…puesto que estoy segura que las amazonas y las demás señoritas demostraran, porque somos el sexo más fuerte y sin más…escuchemos a la diosa Atena y al patriarca que darán del discurso de inauguración!-

**N/A: y heme aquí, después de estar extraviada por siglos…jajaja…estaba perdida, pero me encontraron….jajaja…pero dejemos eso de lado y pasemos a lo de la explicación por que lo del fic. **

**Como verán soy una persona que anda divagando mucho, sobre todo cuando ando enferma y como ven me vino un recuerdo, cuando era más peque y le pedía permiso a mis padres para salir y siempre me decían un rotundo NO!, y ya lo demás el berrinche y todo eso, pero cuando mi hermano les pedía permiso si le daban. A que voy con eso?, que por que son los padres así?, porque siempre tienen preferencia con los hombres, eh?, que tienen ellos que nostras no?. Bueno esas eran las preguntas que siempre me planteaba y pues ven de esas ideas de mocosa de 15 años me nació este fic…jajaja…bueno, espero les guste besos y gracias por leer!**


End file.
